


Nine in the Afternoon

by Katitty



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, Fluff, Kind of AU, M/M, Malec, no one dies, prompt, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec attends a party, and we all learn why this never happens.</p><p>Basically Alec Lightwood becomes Alec LightWEIGHT after one drink. Or two. Or five. He can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> Prompted by @thestagpatronus (twitter) :
> 
>  
> 
> A and B meet briefly in the middle of a loud party and re meet outside when they're alone and everyone's like KO

It’s hot and tight and sweaty and crowded and Alec wants out. 

There are hands above him and hands below him and someone’s hands are touching him. 

He’s tired and weak and probably a little drunk. 

‘Izzy,’ he mumbles out loud, but it’s lost in the pulsing music. He tries again but she’s not near him. She promised she would stay near him. ‘Damn it.’

The bodies around him sway to the music, and he doesn’t remember moving to the makeshift dance floor. ‘No,’ he swats a hand as it tries to grab him, ‘no.’

‘You don’t look too hot.’ 

Alec watches as the hands try to grab him again, and he thinks the room might be spinning. The hands get two handfuls of his shirt, and Alec likes to color of them. ‘Pretty,’ he mumbles to himself, ‘pretty rings.’

Alec finds him self face first in someone’s shoulder, but his legs feel like nothing, so it doesn’t really matter. 

‘Jesus.’

‘I need Izzy,’ slurs out of his mouth, and his tongue feels the same as his legs.

‘You need some water.’

\- - -

 

It takes five minutes, but they stumble towards a bedroom, and Alec’s knees buckle as his eyes fall on the bed. ‘I think I need a lie down.’

His feels cool metal against his arms, and his body shivers in delight. He pulls the hands that are trying to get him to lay down towards his face. ‘Pretty rings.’ 

‘Thank you. Lie down.’ 

‘Oooh,’ Alec whispers, reaching a hand towards the face that’s suddenly in front of him, ‘pretty eyes.’ 

Alec smiles as he watches the eyes before him crinkle at the edges. ‘Hi.’

‘Hello. Can you please lay down?’

‘Yes, I can. I’m very good at laying down.’ Alec emphasizes his point by roughly throwing himself backwards.

‘Wrong way... It’ll do.’

\- - -

‘Who is Izzy? Is she your girlfriend?’ 

Alec’s body shook with his giggles, as he watched to roof spin round and round and round. 

‘Ew!’ Alec yelled through a laugh. ‘That’s so gross!’

‘Okay, okay. Hush,’ Alec wanted to know his name, ‘what does she look like?’

‘Pretty,’ Alec murmured, ‘I have to be mean to lots and lots of boys.’

There was a huff of laughter, and Alec didn’t remember closing his eyes. 

‘Just a shot in the dark here, but is she your sister?’

‘Mmm.’ Alec wanted to sleep. ‘You’re skin is like honey.’

‘I’ll go look for Izzy. You stay right where you are. Okay?’

‘M’kay.’

‘Don’t move.’

\- - -

‘You haven’t puked over all my flowers have you?’ 

Alec glanced up just far enough to see a hand full of rings. ‘Not all of them.’

‘Well, they’re all dead anyways. Feeling better?’

Alec groaned. 

‘Well, at least you appear to have your verbal filter back.’

Alec’s head flew up, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as the other man lowered himself onto the step beside him. ‘What does that mean.’

‘Well it’s been more than a minute and you haven't called me “Honey Skin” once.’

‘I did not.’ 

He did not. Alec would have remembered.

‘You did.’ 

‘I don’t remember that.’ Alec felt himself getting defensive, but he did NOT call someone “Honey Skin”. Not at all.

‘Settle,’ he chuckled, ‘I didn’t particularly hate it.’

‘Did you say you were going to find Izzy?’

‘Yeah. She’s passed out on my bed. Where you should have been when I went in there.’

‘Yeah,’ Alec shuffled his feet on the step, ‘I needed some fresh air.’

‘Well luckily you weren’t hard to find. Everyone in there is passed out too.’

They sat in silence, one staring out at the empty street, the other staring up at the stars.

‘So... Are you going to ask me my name? Or are you going to call me Honey Skin for the rest of the night?’

‘Alec,’ Alec blurted,’...is my name. Wow. Okay.’

An almost completely metal hand came up to cover a smile, and Alec found himself holding back a laugh. 

‘What’s your name?’ 

The hand dropped, and Alec gasped at the heart stopping beauty before him.

‘Magnus.’

Alec smiled.

‘Hello Magnus.’

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Maisie's twitter: @lgbtwolfstar


End file.
